


Doh-Park-Byun household

by geek1o1



Series: Chaotic household [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Dog Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Drabble Collection, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1o1/pseuds/geek1o1
Summary: Drabbles about the residence that never seems to have a non chaotic day.





	Doh-Park-Byun household

Kyungsoo already had a hybrid, Chanyeol. A hyperactive golden retriever hybrid should be enough for one household. Not to mention the said hybrid is also above 6 feet and has butter fingers. Chaos ensures Kyungsoo's household everyday. But he fels so guilty looking at Chanyeol's puppy dog eyes before leaving him alone everyday for work. Nope, Kyungsoo is a good caretaker and the best dad for Chanyeol. So as an early birthday gift, Kyungsoo bought Chanyeol a friend. To be precise, another dog hybrid. This time a Welsh Corgi that goes by the name of Baekhyun. Now do have this in mind that Chanyeol is a very friendly person not to mention he is half Golden Retriever, one of the most friendliest breed. But something about sharing his house, toys and on top of it all Kyungsoo makes Chanyeol sad. Obviously Kyungsoo couldn't bring Baekhyun home to a sad dog. Sad dog meant sad owner. But when Chanyeol actually got to meet Baekhyun, that became a game changer. Maybe he found a best friend, maybe a mate. And maybe just maybe another person to play pranks on Kyungsoo with. Somehow through bubble baths, mud fights, warm cuddles and hugs, Kyungsoo found a family to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (♥´∀｀)／ this is my first post on ao3. I'm gonna post few drabbles here whenever i get the time. I hope yiu enjoyed reading it!!


End file.
